harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dudley Dursley
Dudley Dursley is Harry Potter's Muggle cousin, the first and only child and son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He was a very spoiled child, and thus became unpleasantly fat and insolent. He often tormented Harry, taking after the example set by his parents. After the humbling experience of running into Dementors in 1995, however, he mellowed and began to be kinder to Harry. Biography Early life Dudley was born on June 23, 1980, about a month before his cousin Harry Potter. On the night of November the first in 1981, Harry was delivered to the Dursleys after the attack on the Potters in Godric's Hollow. Over the following few weeks, Dudley took to prodding and pinching his younger cousin.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone At Dudley's fifth birthday party, his Aunt Marge whacked Harry around the shins so he wouldn't beat Dudley at musical statues.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban A few years later, Marge turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog treats for Harry. During their years at primary school together, Dudley frequently chose Harry as his favourite punching bag. Because of the pair's differing sizes, Dudley could easily hurt Harry, although Harry was often faster than his large cousin. 1990 During one of Aunt Marge's visits, Dudley laughed himself silly when Harry, after having accidentally trodden on Ripper's paw, was chased up a tree by the dog, and Marge refused to call him off until well past midnight. 1991 Dudley celebrated his eleventh birthday on June 23. His presents included a new computer, a second television, numerous video games, and a racing bicycle (which mystified Harry, as Dudley hated exercise). When Dudley counted his presents, he was mortified that he had two fewer than his last birthday; he was cheered up when his mother showed him the present from his Aunt Marge. After quite a bit of screaming, Petunia promised that when the family went out, she would buy him two additional presents so he would have more than last year. Satisfied with this, Dudley discontinued his bawling. The Vanishing Glass When Mrs. Figg called the Dursleys to tell them she couldn't take Harry for the day, Dudley was horrified. While Vernon and Petunia decided what to do with Harry, Dudley pretended to cry, playing on his mother's habit of giving him whatever he wanted. In between "sobs," Dudley commented that he didn't want Harry to spoil his birthday by tagging along; when his mother wasn't looking, he shot Harry a nasty grin. When his friend Piers Polkiss arrived, he ceased his act immediately. With no other option, the Dursleys took Harry with them to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. At the entrance, his parents bought him a large chocolate ice cream. Before they could hurry off, the saleswoman asked Harry what he would like, then Vernon and Petunia were forced to buy Harry a cheap lemon ice pop, although he seemed to like it regardless. At lunch time, he had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top; his parents bought him another one, while Harry was allowed to finish the first one. After lunch, the group visited the reptile house, and Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. Dudley pressed his nose against the glass, and asked his father to make the snake move. After much rapping on the glass, it made no movements at all and Dudley walked away, easily bored. A few moments later, Piers drew Dudley's attention back to the snake when he saw Harry talking to it; waddling over, Dudley quickly shoved Harry out of the way and onto the ground. Within a few moments, Dudley found the protective glass gone and as the snake uncoiled itself and slithered away, Dudley and Piers ran away, screaming. Harry had managed to do this with prodigious magical skill, although he thought it had been an accidental misunderstanding at the time. In the car on the way home, Dudley claimed that the snake had nearly bitten his leg off; Harry, on the other hand, only saw that the snake had playfully snapped at Dudley's heel on the way past. In the film, Dudley had fallen into the cage and remained trapped there when the glass reappeared. He was apparently extremely cold and wet from the experience. His mother was terrified and rushed him home immediately. Harry, the Wizard By the beginning of the summer holidays, Dudley had broken his video camera, crashed a remote-controlled airplane, and knocked Mrs. Figg over on his racing bike. Near the beginning of July, Dudley was accepted into Smeltings private school, his father's alma mater. After returning from London with his new school uniform, Dudley paraded around the house in the get-up, which included a maroon tailcoat, orange knickerbockers, a boater, and a knobbly stick. He took to whacking everyone and everything within reach with this stick, which became extremely annoying to Harry. The following morning when the post arrived, Dudley alerted his father that Harry had received a letter. Seeing his parents' reactions to the letter's contents, Dudley demanded to see it. Not used to being ignored, Dudley rapped his father on the head with his Smelting stick. Dudley and Harry were thrown out of the kitchen, but overheard the conversation through the door; Harry forced to listen under the crack, while Dudley looked through the better position: the peephole in the doorknob. When Vernon and Petunia gave Dudley's second bedroom to Harry, Dudley threw a tantrum, claiming that he needed the room. In an attempt to change his parents' minds, to no avail, Dudley screamed, hit his father with his Smelting stick, threw up on purpose, kicked his mother, and threw his pet tortoise through the greenhouse roof. When the mail arrived, Dudley was sent to collect it (in an attempt by Vernon to be "nice" to Harry). From the hall, Dudley yelled that Harry had received another letter. Vernon wrestled Dudley to the ground and took the letter away. Within a week, no fewer than two dozen letters arrived for Harry. Dudley wondered who on Earth would want to talk to Harry so badly. When so many letters for Harry arrived, Vernon had had enough; he told the family to get ready to leave. Dudley drew his father's ire when he dawdled, trying to pack his television, VCR, and computer into his bag. By nightfall, Dudley was in an unpleasant mood. He was hungry and had missed five TV shows he wanted to watch. At a gloomy-looking hotel, Dudley shared a room with Harry; while Harry remained awake, Dudley fell asleep almost immediately. The following day, Vernon brought Dudley and the family to a hut on a rock well out in the sea. Using some mouldy blankets, Petunia made Dudley a makeshift bed on the couch, which he was very unhappy with, while she and Vernon took the second bedroom, and Harry was left to his own devices to find comfort. At midnight, when Harry's birthday came, Dudley was jerked out of his sleep by a loud crashing outside the hut; he 'stupidly' wondered where "the cannon" was. A few moments later, the hut's door was knocked off by Rubeus Hagrid. Dudley remained on the couch, frozen in fear. When Hagrid nudged him out of the way, Dudley ran and hid behind his mother. When Vernon insulted Albus Dumbledore after Hagrid informed him that Harry was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hagrid used magic to sprout a pig's tail from Dudley's fat bottom, which caused immense pain. After dropping Harry off at King's Cross Station on September 1, the Dursleys took Dudley to a private hospital in London to have the tail removed. 1992 In June, Dudley accompanied his parents to King's Cross to pick Harry up for the summer holidays. By the summer, Dudley has grown even more massive; so much so that his bottom drooped over each side of his chair. Somehow, even with his massiveness, his clothes were still depicted as loose, as he has to hitch up his trousers "which were slipping down his fat bottom" during a conversation with Harry. One morning during breakfast, Dudley wanted more bacon. He asked Harry to pass the frying pan; when Harry said he forgot the magic word (meaning "please"), Dudley fell out of his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Obviously Dudley had been trained by his parents by that time to hate and fear anything that had anything at all to do with Harry and his magical world. On July 31, Dudley taunted Harry about not receiving any birthday presents from his friends. That night, the Dursleys (sans Harry) hosted a dinner party for a client of Vernon's. At eight o'clock, Dudley was by the front door, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Mason to arrive. He offered to take their coats, and then offered his arm to accompany Mrs. Mason to the dining room. In the film version, Dobby shows up while Harry is confined to his room during the dinner party. He attempts to convince Harry of foregoing Hogwarts this year, when he proves unsuccessful, he enchants Petunia's enormous pudding cake to levitate over Mrs. Mason's head, and it drops on her head. Dobby disappears with a shimmer and a rueful grin; Harry is to blame. Dudley probably didn't care, but pretended for his parent's sake's. In the early hours of the following morning, Dudley was dumbfounded when he and his parents witnessed Harry's escape with Fred, George, and Ron Weasley in their father's Flying Ford Anglia. 1993 By summer, Dudley was even fatter. At some point, he complained about the walk between the living room and the kitchen, so his father installed a new TV in the latter. Dudley sat at the TV all day, eating constantly. He gained five chins. Along with his parents and Harry, Dudley learned one day of an escaped convict named "Black," whom the newscasters warned was armed and dangerous. Vernon was constantly complaining about lack of security and whatnot. On July 31, Dudley's Aunt Marge came to visit to their house. When Marge arrived, Dudley waddled into the hall to greet her. Marge seized him in a one-armed hug and kissed him on the cheek. Harry, sure that Dudley only put up with this treatment because he was well paid for it, noticed a twenty pound note clenched in his fat hand behind his back. When Marge was blown up by Harry because of her voracious veracity, Dudley showed almost no emotion and continued watching TV. 1994 By the summer of 1994, Dudley had grown so large, the school outfitters at Smeltings didn't stock knickerbockers big enough for him anymore. To rectify the situation, the school nurse forced a diet regime upon Dudley, which emptied his eating habits of all the things he enjoyed: soda pop, cakes, chocolate bars, burgers, etc., and replaced them with fruits and vegetables; items that Vernon called "rabbit food." Dudley wasn't pleased, and threw numerous tantrums about it. To make Dudley feel better, Petunia insisted that the whole family follow the diet, as well; to raise Dudley's morale, she also tended to give him more to eat than Harry. When Vernon left the kitchen to collect the post, Dudley stole his grapefruit quarter. The following day when the Weasleys arrived to take Harry to the Quidditch World Cup, Dudley nervously ran his hands over his backside; remembering the incident with Hagrid in 1991, he was unwilling to present the same target to wizards again. As the Weasleys returned to The Burrow through the Floo Network, Fred "accidentally" dropped numerous sweets in brightly coloured wrappers on the floor, knowing Dudley would eat one of them. The sweet, revealed to be a Ton-Tongue Toffee, caused Dudley's tongue to expand greatly and cause him immense pain. Before allowing Mr. Weasley to fix it, Petunia tried to rip the tongue out of Dudley's mouth, which nearly suffocated him. His tongue was more than four feet long before the Dursleys allowed Mr. Weasley to shrink it.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 1995 In 1995, Dudley took up boxing, which gave him even more prominence over other children. However, he is still described as 'vast as ever' and it is unknown if he is now able to fit into a Smeltings uniform, as he is shown to have been continuing his forced diet. He would roam the streets with his gang, vandalizing public property and terrorizing younger children. After taking up his workout regime, Dudley became boxing champion at his school. On his way home one night with his gang, Dudley ran into Harry. He and Harry were attacked in the street by two Dementors, sent by Dolores Umbridge to harm Harry. They were saved by Harry's stag Patronus, but Dudley, confused by what had happened, pinned the blame for the attack on his cousin as he could not see the Dementors. 1996 When Albus Dumbledore paid a personal visit to the Dursleys in 1996, he showed pity for Dudley, and blamed the Dursleys for the "appalling damage" their parenting inflicted on their son. Dudley was very confused by this statement, and did not show any signs of planning to rectify his parents' "mistakes." 1997 After Harry arrived at Number Four, in 1997, Dudley made at least one known attempt to reconcile with Harry. Dudley placed a cup of tea outside Harry's room. When Harry parted ways with the Dursleys, Dudley was the only member to bid Harry a heartfelt farewell. He shook Harry's hand, and thanked him for saving his life (though it was his soul the dementor would have taken). The members of the Order of the Phoenix escorting the Dursleys into hiding were not satisfied by this, and thought a more adequate apology was in order, but the Dursleys left with nothing more to say. Post-War In Dudley's adult life, he and Harry remained on "Christmas Card terms". Harry sometimes took his children to Dudley's when they were in the neighborhood, occasions dreaded by James, Albus and Lily.JK Rowling comments on Harry and Dudley's future relationship However, Dudley and Harry maintained contact mainly out of duty, and during visits would sit silently together while their children interacted.J.K. Rowling's comments at Carnegie Hall Physical description Dudley is very fat, about four times bigger than Harry is. Harry often thought Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. In 1994, he had "reached the size and weight of a young killer whale."Even in 1995, where he became even more imposing, he was "as massive as ever". By 1997, he became more muscular than he is fat. Dudley has watery blue eyes and blond hair in the book. Behind the scenes *In one of Harry's several letters to Sirius Black in the summer of 1994, he states that Dudley chucked his PlayStation out a window. However, this is an anachronism, as the Sony PlayStation wasn't released even in Japan until December of 1994, and in Britain until September of 1995. *Although not mentioned in the books, J. K. Rowling said during the Dementor attack, Dudley saw himself the way he truly was: spoiled rotten and a cruel bully, making him realize, rather harshly, that he needed to change. This led to him regretting his treatment of Harry and his attempt later at reconciliation. *It was mentioned in the book that Dudley's hair is actually blond but in the movies, it's dark brown. *Dudley is portrayed as fat in the books and movies. In an interview on the POA DVD, Harry Melling stated he had lost weight and had to wear a fat suit to show Dudley's chubbiness. *J.K. Rowling has stated that she originally planned to have Dudley have a wizard child in the Epilogue but decided that no magical blood would ever get past Uncle Vernon's DNA. *Dudley did not appear in either Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film nor Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince film. Notes and references Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' de:Dudley Dursley fr:Dudley Dursley pl:Dudley Dursley ru:Дадли Дурсль Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Dudley Category:Dursley family Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Dudley